The Everlasting Rocket Trilogy
by Crazy4TR112
Summary: (Chap. 4 Up!)Jessie and James are welcoming their blossoming romance, but it seems like everyone else in the world is trying to break them apart! Can their love survive money, temptation, violence, and torture? JAJRN
1. Main Title and Disclaimer

  
… I am walking here, in the park, alone. The autumn breeze blows a few leaves around me. People are walking around and sitting, in pairs or in small groups. I am the only one here by myself…until I see James. He was walking in the park, too, and he is coming my way. I want to look into his eyes, so he knows how sorry I am, but he refuses to look at me. He walks right by me and says nothing. I can't stand it when he's angry with me… I have to make things right again. I look around at all the people, and I know what to do. I stop and turn around.   
"James?" I call out, loud enough for him to hear me, but not loud enough to receive attention from anyone else. He stops after a moment and turns to look at me.   
"What?" He asks in a deadpan voice.   
"There's something I want to tell you…and…and everyone else here."   
He raises an eyebrow at me and crosses his arms, but doesn't leave. I glance around at all of the people who right now don't even notice me. I take a big breath and run out to the center of the area, causing some pidgeys who were in a big group there to fly out, the force of their wings causing the leaves to pick up and swirl around me as I turn to face him again. Before I lose my nerve at the incredibly out of character thing I am about to do, I cup my hands around my mouth and shout, "I LOVE JAMES ERIC MORGAN!!!!" as loud as I can. I can feel my face flushing as all of the people stare, but I don't pay attention to them. I stare at my blue-haired partner, waiting for his reaction. He looks at me with wide eyes for several seconds. He is obviously stunned at my actions. Then he smiles, the most beautiful smile I've ever seen on his handsome face. He mimics me, cupping his hands around his mouth, and shouts, "I LOVE JESSIE RACHAEL PARKER!!!!"   
When he stops, he is blushing as brightly as I am, but still smiling at me so sweetly. I know I have this huge grin on my face, but I just can't help it. He jogs over to me, but stops just before he invades my personal space. We gaze at each other for a while, and then he throws his arms around me. I hug him back tightly. I want to say how sorry I am for hurting him, but I'm pretty darn sure he knows. The people around us all look at us, some oddly, some with small smiles, but at that moment I don't care about what anyone else thinks. I don't think I ever will again. James pulls away from our embrace slightly so he can look at me.   
"Embarrassed?" he asks.   
I shake my head.   
"Not at all," I answer truthfully.   
He smiles again and brings his head down to give me a kiss that takes my breath away.   
At that moment and for several days to come, I thought that shouting out my declaration of love for James was one of the best things I had ever done. But soon I would find out that there had been some certain people in the park that day who heard me…and me, James, and Meowth's way of life was about to become one big roller coaster ride of absolute disaster…all due to my innocent confession.   


**THE EVERLASTING ROCKET TRILOGY******

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I do own Bob, Jeff, and Oakley though and any minor characters that may be encountered in while in Africa. (Yes, a spoiler. The majority of the third book will take place in Africa.) Also, if I use any songs in this fic, I do not own them and I will give each of them a proper disclaimer at the end. That said; please continue on, and happy reading! 


	2. Guess What A Little Pidgey Told Me

**Book One**

  
  
(Chapter I: Guess What A Little Pidgey Told Me…) 

  
  
  


New Team Rocket Head Quarters was a beautiful building. It was really such a shame that an evil and disliked organization like Team Rocket owned such a wonderful, proud HQ. It shone brightly when even the weakest ray of light reflected off of it. The floors inside were tiled and sparkling. It was just a vision.   
But that was 6 years ago.   
Now no one even likes to glance at that wreck of a building. It was falling apart in some places and there were stains on the walls. The gate surrounding it was rusting and leaning dangerously on one side. The floors inside it were streaked and dirty.   
But on this lazy autumn day, in the deep purple eyes of Cassidy Sundance, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.   
She walked proudly through the hallways of HQ, smiling a great, wicked smile. A few people she passed shot her questioning glances, but she ignored them and continued walking until she reached the room of her partner, Butch Kidd. After several knocks, he opened the door looking out at her through sleepy and very annoyed eyes.   
"This better be good, Cassidy," he grumbled, moving back as she pushed him aside and strode into his room.   
After he had closed the door, she turned to face him, a victorious expression her pretty face.   
"Butch, this is it. I've found the perfect way to finally get that bothersome pair, Jessie and James, out of out hair."   
Butch groaned. The last time Cassidy had the perfect way to get rid of the two of them…well, he didn't want to think about it. But it took forever to wash that disgusting Tentacruel slime out of his hair. (A/N: No, this has nothing to do with any TV episode, so don't even ask.)   
"Cass, we've gone through quite a few of these 'perfect plans' and they've all come out far from perfect."   
She shook her head, smirking.   
"Not this time, Butch. This time it will most definitely work. Now think, Butch. What do you think Jessie and James have that keeps them so persistent, determined, and infinitely annoying?"   
Butch's eyes closed as he thought a moment.   
"Hmm…a large assortment of radical and elaborate costumes and disguises?"   
Cassidy faltered for a moment as she noticed how much sense that made. She frowned and tugged at her partner's teal hair.   
"No. They can stay that for so long because they have each other," she explained.   
"Oh. So what? You're suggesting we try some way to split them up?"   
She smiled at him, implying that was just what she was thinking.   
"But Cassidy, that's going to be impossible! You know them; they're always together! I mean, hell, they may even be…" he paused and made a disgusted noise, "in love with each other."   
"Precisely, Butch. You know the boss' rules. It's forbidden for two partners to be in love. And do you know what the punishment is for breaking that law?"   
She knew very well that he did, so before he could answer she whipped out a few photos from her pocket and held them out to him. Jessie and James…in a park on this very same autumn day…embraced and in full liplock. His eyes widened.   
"When was this?"   
"Earlier today," Cassidy replied. "I wouldn't have noticed it at all, but Jessie made quite a loud declaration of love for him that I couldn't help but hear. Needless to say, it caught my attention very quickly."   
She smirked.   
"Good thing I had my camera with me, huh?" she asked, winking.   
Butch's expression slowly grew as mischievous as his partner's as he met her eyes.   
"So what do you think of my idea now, Butch?"   
"It's perfect," he said, grinning.   


There are never many moments when Giovanni Ranielli, boss of Team Rocket, is rendered absolutely speechless. He is very proud of his reputation to never be really surprised or stunned at anything his members do or say. After all the Ranielli family was always doing unpredictable and shocking things. However, seeing photos of his daughter, the beautiful and tough and dangerous girl that he had dreams of one day taking over his evil empire, with her arms around her partner and…and kissing him…that certainly silenced him for quite some time.   
It wasn't that Giovanni had never planned for his daughter to be in a relationship. In fact, the Ranielli family back in Italy had many young Italian boys lined up to be molded into the perfect mate. Giovanni wanted Jessie to marry a tall, dark, strong, malicious, powerful, and influential man. James E. Morgan hardly fit those requirements!   
"This cannot be," he muttered to his Persian. " This simply cannot be. Persian, how could this happen?"   
Persian licked his paw and stretched, purring as Giovanni stroked him thoughtfully.   
"I can't let this happen. It will ruin everything I have planned for her…"   
He closed his eyes and tried to imagine how Team Rocket would be in ten years if Jessie married James and they ruled the organization. He saw Headquarters destroyed, all the rare pokémon they had captured over the years running free, all of his members throwing off their Rocket jackets and quitting, his whole dynasty going up in flames…   
"No!" he exclaimed. "I will not allow it to come to that! I will not allow this relationship to go on any longer!"   
Persian yowled as Giovanni's fingers clenched at his fur. He scrambled out from his grasp and Giovanni stood up angrily. He picked up his phone and dialed Cassidy's room number.   
"Agent Sundance! If what you showed me is true, we must take action immediately! I want those two separated at any means necessary! You and your partner get to it at once!"   
He slammed the phone down on the receiver.   
On the other end, Cassidy grinned evilly and looked over her shoulder at Butch. He saw the way she was looking and a matching grin spread across his face.   
"Butch?"   
"Yeah, Cassidy?"   
"We've finally done it." 

End of chapter one   


  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Planning and Revealing

(Chapter II: Planning and Revealing) 

  
  


Butch Kidd sat outside his partner's door. Inside, he could hear the sound of pen writing roughly against paper. She was still thinking up ideas for separating Jessie and James. She had been doing this all last night and this morning. Butch wanted to go in and brainstorm alongside her, but there was some hesitance. Despite how happy she was at their new mission, hours and hours of getting absolutely nowhere can make a person a bit grumpy. Cassidy in a grumpy mood isn't the loveliest sight. Rubbing the back of his head, Butch stood and started to walk away.   
"I think I'll just wait for her to call me when she's thought of a plan," he muttered, but then he stopped.   
If he left now he wouldn't have any part in coming up with the final, brilliant plan to make Jessie and James miserable for the rest of their lives. Thus, Cassidy would have all the glory and he would have to let her gloat about it forever. Hence, leaving now would be a very James-like thing to do. Shuddering with this thought, he turned back and opened the door—to be greeted with a crumpled up piece of paper.   
"Hello to you, too," he grumbled crossly, tossing the paper in her wastebasket.   
"It's about time you got here," Cassidy growled as he came up to her desk.   
Butch smirked.   
"I knew you'd need my help, Cass."   
"Shut up and think," she snapped. "I thought when we reported the lovebirds to the boss, he would do all the separating work."   
"That takes all the fun out of it for us," Butch remarked, taking a seat on the bed.   
"That's true," Cassidy agreed, setting her pen down and turning sideways to look at him with a smirk. "Won't it be great when Jessie comes down for breakfast in the cafeteria and she looks so depressed and stares into her coffee all lonely and crap and won't eat anything?"   
"She already doesn't eat anything for breakfast, neither do you. That's why you're both as thin as sticks."   
Cassidy frowned and poked him.   
"So what? Some people don't like to weigh over 130 pounds at 18 years old."   
"It's all muscle, baby," he said, flexing.   
"Whatever."   
"Besides," Butch remarked, "she might not even come down to the cafeteria. She might lock herself up in her room and cry all the time."   
Cassidy shook her head.   
"No, not Jessie. She's too proud. She wouldn't want anyone to think she was actually affected by the separation."   
She stopped and scoffed.   
"Not like anyone won't notice, though. It'll be obvious she's hurting about it. Remember how Annie was when she and Oakley were split up after being found out?"   
"Oh yeah," Butch nodded, lying back on the bed.   
"There's nothing more depressing than being in love with your partner."   
His head perked up at this comment.   
"Really? How would you know?"   
Cassidy scowled and turned her head from him. He wondered if it was to hide a blush, perhaps?   
"Well, obviously I wouldn't know from experience! I just imagine it wouldn't be a very good feeling knowing you've fallen for someone that you couldn't possibly be truly together with without fear of being torn apart or even killed!"   
Butch sighed, those words definitely hitting home.   
"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't…"   
After a strange silence, Cassidy cleared her throat.   
"Anyway, it will be great to see her so depressed."   
"What if we actually caught her crying?"   
Cassidy grinned.   
"Oh, if we did I could blackmail her for years!"   
Butch grinned as well.   
"Jessie will be so sad and melancholy and James will be sent to another base. We won't have any more problems with them ever again!"   
The two laughed maniacally, sending shivers down the spines of young Rocket trainees that walked by the room.   
"We do, however," Cassidy said after calming down, "need to think of something worse than just sending James to another base."   
"Ahh, so it is to be torture, then?"   
"Oh yes, my dear partner. I really want to break their hearts."   
"As soon as we can find a way how."   
With that, the two of them were silence and left to thinking.   


****

Later that day, when the sun was threatening to set, Jessie sent Arbok and Wobbuffet down to get the mail. They returned and slid all the mail onto the table where Meowth was sitting. Jessie and James were in the kitchen.   
"So what we got here?" Meowth asked, taking a look at the mail.   
"Bill, bill, death threat from Pikachu, bill, letter of complaint from da Gym Leaders Association, and…ah look—the newest edition of "50 Ways To Fall Out of Love With Your Partner Before Your Boss Finds Out and Kills Ya"! As if Jess and Jim need dat, heh!"   
Arbok cast a thoughtful look at the closed kitchen door.   
"Cha…" (Well…)   
Meowth looked up at her.   
"Huh? Yous don't t'ink dose two could be a couple, do ya?"   
Arbok and Wobbuffet looked at each other. Wobbuffet shrugged.   
"Wobba wobba fet!" (Stranger things have happened!)   
"Nah," Meowth said, shaking his head. "Dey would make a decent couple, but I don't t'ink so. I mean, Jimmy's done a lot of dumb t'ings, but fallin' for Jess isn't one of 'em, heh!"   
This comment received a very mean glare from Arbok.   
"Not dat dere's anyt'ing wrong wit' Jessie!" he added quickly. "I just doubt dat she would allow herself to fall for a guy like Jimmy-boy! 'Sides, you know how she doesn't like ta upset her dad, and he hates it when his members have relationships."   
"Charbok." (That's true.)   
"Wobba wob." (That's too bad.)   
"Yeah, a real pity. Now let's read dis death threat…"   
Arbok and Wobbuffet looked up as Jessie and James walked into the room.   
"Charrbok!" (We got the mail!)   
"Good girl," Jessie praised, sitting at the table and stroking the snake pokemon's head.   
James sat beside her and smiled a little. Meowth pointed to the "50 Ways" book.   
"Da boss evidently decided yous two needed a little reminder, heh!"   
Jessie and James exchanged glances and seemed to suddenly become very nervous.   
"We also got a death threat from Pikachu. I'm about ta read it. Ahem, let's see…"   
"Meowth," Jessie interjected, "there's something we need to tell you first."   
Meowth set down the letter.   
"Oh? A team meeting, huh?"   
"Yeah, sure," Jessie nodded.   
Meowth leaned back in his chair.   
"All right. What is it?"   
Jessie turned to look at her partner.   
"James?"   
James smiled at Meowth nervously.   
"Well, um, you see, Meowth…"   
He took Jessie's hand and she gave him an affectionate, reassuring squeeze. Arbok shot her trainer a questioning glance and received a small smile in response.   
"Go on, lay it on me," Meowth prompted.   
James stumbled over a few more incoherent sentences and Jessie sighed.   
"Meowth, James and I are in love."   
A stunned silence filled the small room as the pokémon took in her statement.   
"Char…charbok!" (That's…wonderful!)   
"Wobba wobba fet fet!" (I knew it would happen one day!)   
The two pokémon happily embraced the couple, who smiled. Meowth just stared at them.   
"Char, char charbok char?" (Meowth, aren't you going to congratulate them?)   
"Con…congratulate dem? Congratulate dem for what? For bein' complete idiots?"   
"Meowth!"   
"How can you say that?"   
"Whaddya mean?" Meowth said, placing his paws on the table. "Are yous two nuts? Da boss will be furious when he finds out!"   
"Well, what makes you think he's going to find out?" Jessie shot back.   
"You aren't going to tell him, are you?" James asked in a fearful voice.   
"If I didn't tell him, but he finds out I knew, he'd kill me!"   
Jessie scowled.   
"Meowth, you're so damn self-centered!"   
"Well, so are you!"   
He pushed the "50 Ways" book to them.   
"Quick! Read, read!"   
James sighed and reached for the book. Jessie slapped his hand away.   
"Don't be ridiculous! No book is going to make me fall out of love with James and it's not going to make him feel differently about me, either!"   
"I don't t'ink he'd need a book for dat, personally…" the cat uttered before being whacked with the book and Arbok's tail.   
"Hmph. Well, no matter what you say, James and I are sticking together," Jessie said, putting her arms around her blue-haired partner, who eagerly returned the gesture.   
"Wobba wob wobba?" (Didn't you say you thought they'd make a decent couple?)   
Meowth rubbed his head.   
"Yes, I did. And I am happy for yous. I'm just worried about what'll happen when da boss finds out."   
He paused, his midnight blue eyes becoming laced with tears.   
"I remember what happened to Annie and Oakley. I don't want our team ta be split up…"   
"Oh Meowth," Jessie sighed, her expression softening. "There is one simple solution…"   
"Don't tell him," Jessie and James said in unison.   
"But he'll probably find out eventually, so I might as well," he argued.   
The two leaned across the table, real close to Meowth and made big puppy dog eyes.   
"Please don't tell him, Meowth! Please!" they begged pitifully.   
Meowth sighed.   
"Come on, Meowth. You can't do that to us," James said. "We're your best friends!"   
"Yeah," Jessie added. "And besides, if you do tell, I'll rip that charm off your head and st—"   
"All right, all right!" Meowth cut her off. "I won't tell, yous can trust me-owth."   
They grinned and threw their arms around the scratch cat.   
"Oh, thank you, Meowth!"   
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Meowth grumbled.   
But despite himself, he smiled. He knew the two of them would make a cute couple.   
Together forever, he bet. 

Beneath them, in the boss' private quarters, the picture of the embraced, happy couple was placed in a roaring fireplace. The flames licked at the photo, burning a rip between Jessie and James, separating them indefinitely. 

End of chapter two   



	4. Butch's Plan

(Chapter III: Butch's Plan) 

  


"I don't know about this, Butch."   
Cassidy frowned as she watched her partner gel his teal hair until it reached its usual sheen.   
"It's perfect, Cass. The best way to split up a couple is to tempt them with someone else who is considerably better looking than the one they're with."   
He smirked at her in the mirror.   
"James may be a pretty boy, but I'm a real man. Tall, handsome, rugged—every girl's dream."   
"Yeah right," Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Butch, Jessie doesn't even like you."   
"But she will once she tastes these lips," he winked, leaning close to her and puckering up. "Wanna test 'em?"   
"Not a chance!" Cassidy growled, pushing his face away roughly. 

Meowth's punishment for his earlier behavior was that he had to watch his human companions being all mushy and lovey dovey. It sickened him to actually watch, but he took his torture. He really did feel bad for what he had said, and decided to make it up to them by being very, very supportive of the relationship.   
"Yous two make da cutest couple," he said at lunch. "Yep, I can see yous lastin' for a long time!"   
Jessie and James smiled at each other, then at the cat.   
"We certainly hope so."   
Meowth nodded enthusiastically.   
"Yep, I'll bet yous two will get married one day. It'll be such a beautiful wedding. Meowth will help to set everything up, don't yous worry!"   
Jessie and James laughed nervously at the idea of marriage; sweatdrops rolling down their temples.   
"Uh, Meowth," Jessie said, "isn't this at least a few years away?"   
"Yes, but ya gotta plan dese t'ings out ahead of time," he replied, matter-of-factly. "Now, how many kids do ya think you'll have? I say about two…or eight."   
"Eight?!" the couple choked.   
"Dey'll be such cute kids, won't dey? I'll be their Uncle Meowth and I'll teach dem all da necessities of life!"   
As Meowth continued to ramble on about their romantic future, Jessie and James exchanged glances.   
"I'm starting to think we should've kept it to ourselves," James whispered and Jessie nodded her head in agreement. 

Later that day, Jessie was walking down the hallways of HQ when she heard a voice.   
"Hey there, Jessie."   
Jessie recognized the voice (who wouldn't?) and cringed before stopping and turning to look at him.   
"What do you want, Butch?" she snapped.   
"You're always so friendly," he remarked, standing before her. "You must be so tired, Jessie."   
She raised an eyebrow, a frown on her face.   
"Because you've been running through my mind all day."   
Jessie scoffed at his lame pick-up line and started to turn away.   
"Save it for someone easy like your partner, Butch."   
Butch got a hold on her wrist and turned her back around.   
"Come on, Jessie. Let's put our differences behind us. You know what we both want…"   
"I'm pretty sure what you want is the exact opposite of what I want," she said threateningly.   
"Don't play hard to get, I can see how you feel in your eyes. There's a fire burning inside of them…"   
"Yeah, and let me show you why—"   
He cut her off, delivering a firm kiss onto her ruby red lips. Her burning eyes narrowed into slits and she clenched her fingers and balled her hand into a fist.   
PUNCH!! 

"I really hate them both…ow!"   
"Stop moving your head!" Cassidy chided, tilting his head back and holding a handkerchief up to his bleeding nose. His eyes met hers and he saw the amused look on her face.   
"Go ahead and say 'I told you so' in that haughty tone of yours," he grumbled.   
"No, no," she said, shaking her head. "It was a good idea…we just chose the wrong person to try it on. Jessie's too…tough. We aren't gonna get her to fall for such temptation. James, however…"   
Butch's eyes widened.   
"I am NOT going to kiss James!"   
"Not you! We need a girl for this, since apparently he doesn't like guys. Though I personally can't see the difference between a man and Jessie…"   
"I can," Butch said, lustfully.   
Cassidy scowled and bonked him on his very sore nose.   
"Ow!" 

End of chapter three   
  
  



	5. The Help and the Nightmare

(Chapter IV: The Help and the Nightmare)

"Domino."

"Domino?!"

"Domino has nice legs."

Cassidy and Butch lay on their backs on Cassidy's bed. They had decided to keep with the temptation from someone else of the opposite sex plan, but use it on James this time. Now they just had to think of whom to tempt him with. Cassidy shook her head.

"No, not Domino."

"Okay...Wendy."

"Hmm...Wendy would do it for sure. She hates Jessie almost as much as I do."

She paused and cursed.

"No, we can't use Wendy. Remember, the boss sent her to the communications in Africa."

"Oh yeah...wherever the heck that is," Butch remarked. "Well...why don't you do it?"

"No, no, no. If I do it, and James tells Jessie, then she'll get suspicious since you already tried to get her. Besides...ew."

Butch chuckled lightly.

"Okay, okay."

They were silent as they thought for a while. Butch moved his head to look over at his partner.

"Domino."

She scowled.

"No! Not Domino!"

"Why not? She has nice legs."

Cassidy sat up and frowned down at him.

"Domino's too young."

"So? Most guys like younger chicks."

"Yeah, but...she's an elite! She's not gonna want to try and seduce a white-rank field agent!"

Butch smirked up at her.

"True. But she'll do any mission as long as the boss has authorized it. So all we need to do is get the boss to sign something to allow us to get help from other agents."

Cassidy looked thoughtful.

"That might work. You really think she can get to James?"

"Sure. Guys like to get laid, after all. And knowing Jessie, I doubt he's getting anything."

Cassidy cut her eyes at him.

"Some girls have morals..."

"Exactly. That's why James is stupid to be with Jessie! Anyway, he's probably very sexually frustrated, so when Domino offers herself to him..."

"Okay, I get it," Cassidy cut him off.

She sighed.

"Fine then. I'll call the boss and talk to him about it."

"Trust me, this'll work. Domino is very persuasive..."

Cassidy looked at him with somewhat angry suspicion.

"Or so I hear," he quickly added, flashing her an innocent smile.

Mondo sat in the Team Rocket HQ Cafeteria, happily eating his lunch. He was very hyped up from the conservation he had with Jessie, James, and Meowth earlier as he was inspecting their meowth balloon that morning. He had been harboring a huge crush on Miss Jessie for some time now. He knew it wouldn't ever become more than that, since she was at least a few years older than he was and he was probably just admiring her smarts and her beauty. It was like having a crush on a teacher. Besides, he saw the way she smiles at her partner. And it was even easier to tell with James. He knew he didn't stand a chance. He was just waiting for the two of them to wise up. And now they finally had. They were a couple! They were in love! Mondo was so happy for them. They had been a little nervous when they first started talking to him; Mondo's crush on Miss Jessie was even more obvious than James' feelings. But they had nothing to worry about. Mondo was genuinely thrilled! And he promised not to tell the boss or any of the other agents. It was kind of hard, though. He was about burst with excitement! Like, Meowth, he was already envisioning their wedding and their children and how their home would like and where they would honeymoon and how they would...

"Mondo!"

Mondo's brown eyes snapped open to see Agent 009, Domino, sitting across from him. He blushed, embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Domino!" he apologized. "I was just...thinking about things..."

She waved her hand, dismissively.

"Yeah, sure. Listen, Mondo...you know a lot about Agent Morgan, don't you?"

Mondo looked at her curiously.

"James—I mean, Agent Morgan? Yeah, sure I do. Why?"

"I need some information on him for...a...thing."

She seemed to grimace a little. Mondo blinked.

"Um, well, what do you need to know?"

"Just...doesn't matter, just tell me some basic information."

"Well...he's about 5'8 or 5'7...and his shoe size is..."

"No, no, no! Personal information!"

"Oh. He likes shiny things, like bottle caps. And food, especially donuts—jelly donuts. And he doesn't like tea or whips or um, scary things. He can be kind of silly and somewhat over-dramatic, like his partner...whom he's very...loyal to. And he's very protective of his and his partner's hair and appearance and clothes. And he does whatever she says...usually. And he can build robots and machines and he's very good with technology and food, but besides that he can be, well, pretty dense. And he's kind of naïve, too."

He paused a moment to think.

"Does that help?"

Domino was rubbing her temple and frowning. She was not a very happy elite.

"Damn my high-ranking status and loyalty to this stupid organization and it's rules..." she muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. That'll do, Mondo."

She stood to leave, then paused.

"Thanks, I guess," she said quickly before leaving.

"Um, you're welcome..."

Meowth lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes were wide and slightly frightened. It had been a long while since he'd had a nightmare...and he hadn't been expecting one. He and James had been in the Meowth balloon and Jessie was in some other hot air balloon. They were flying apart from each other, but they were trying to get to each other. Jessie and James reached out for each other desperately, but it was difficult with the balloons floating away. And then a Team Rocket helicopter flew up...and rocket agents starting shooting at them in order to keep them from reaching each other. He shuddered and moved on to his side. It had been so sad to watch...and confusing at the same time. Why would someone want them apart so badly? They were just...the perfect couple; they couldn't be kept apart... He looked up at the bed the two of them shared. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms. After a moment, James shifted in his sleep and rolled out of Jessie's grasp, his back now facing her. And after a while, she moved in her sleep too, so they were back to back with a big gap between them. Meowth closed his eyes and turned over. They couldn't be kept apart...could they?

End of chapter four.


End file.
